fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial by Water
Trial by Water 'is the twenty-eighth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. ''(Emilia's point of view.) Frosch: "You will face 3 opponents, each of them you know. Defeat all 3, you regain the Sapphire Jewel Fragment. Lose at least 2, your Bakugan is sent to the Doom Dimension. We will both set Gate Cards at once." I knew it wasn't the time to complain. In this battle, I must exceed beyond my limits. This arena suited both of our styles of brawling. Suddenly, Rina appeared before me. I thought I already beat her, but apparently not. The both of us declared "Gate Card Set!" Round 1 RIna: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Fangoid!" Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos..." I was about to say Olifus, but instead there was a Lockanoid. I was so confused. The battle began on my Gate Card. Rina: "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Both Bakugan had 680Gs. The reason we kept their G-Powers so low was so they could Special Evolve later on. Me: "Ability Activate! Rapid Fire Lock!" Lockanoid aimed and fired at Fangoid. Those shields it had were an annoying defense to get past. Rina: "Ability Activate! Luna Spartan!" Lockanoid went down from 680Gs to 280Gs. Me: "Gate Card Open! Aquos Army Zone!" Lockanoid hid underwater. Fangoid looked up, and missles came down. He was fired down upon. The shields were of no help. Round 1 was mine. Rina disappeared. Something came out of the water, it was Olifus. He returned to ball form as Lockanoid. Lockanoid: "Awesome!" Me: "Good job." Round 2 "Who's my next opponent?" A tall boy with blue hair and blue eyes appeared. He looked familiar. "Bakugan Brawl!" He declared. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Mutant Elfin!" Me: "Think you're up for another brawl?" Lockanoid: "Definitely." "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Lockanoid stand!" Boy: "Gate Card Open! Ultra Pyrus Force!" All the water in the arena dried up and was replaced by fire. Me: "What are you doing?" Boy: "Ability Activate! Element Vortex!" Mutant Elfin: "Attribute Change! Pyrus!" The boy's eyes, hair, and shirt turned red. Elfin spun in a tornado of fire and headed towards Lockanoid. The red shirt with the black jacket and pants... Me: "Masterz?!" Illusionary Masterz: "I may not be the real Brawley X Masterz, but Pyrus is still my style." I wasn't sure what to do. The burning field was draining Lockanoid's power. Then I remembered everything Jade taught me. To never give up and always find a way to win. I found my confidence. Me: "Lockanoid! Power Release!" Lockanoid opened his chest plate and aimed his blasters at the tornado, attempting to lock onto Elfin. "Fusion Ability Activate! Aquos Bombardment!!" Lockanoid fired lasers and missles at the tornado. I realized I was being hotheaded, almost like Masterz. I have to think my strategy through if I want to defeat my team leader. "Lockanoid, Power Lockdown." Lockanoid closed his chest plate and but down his blasters. The fire tornado captured him in its path. "Bakugan Special Evolution!" The steam began to come out of the fire tornado. A bullet of water rushed through it. Elfin flew out of the top, being tackled by Aquos Olifus. "Ability Activate! Olifon Claw!" Elfin fell to the ground and returned to ball form. 'Masterz': "Nice job. You're up bro." Masterz vanished and another boy appeared. Taller, lighter skin. Still blue eyes and hair. But with half of a mask covering his face. Me: "Phantom...?" Round 3 'Phantom': "I'm Aquos Phantom, not Ventus Phantom. Set your Gate Card so we can proceed to the final round." I had to think. It's Phantom, he thinks hard. I looked at my options, and decided. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Olifus!" "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Legendary Soldier, Aquos Frosch! Ability Activate! Aquos Cyclone!" Me: "Ability Activate! Olifon Claw!" Olifus' nimble body allowed it to dodge Frosch's attack and strike hard. But he got too close, allowing Frosch's tounge to grab him. 'Phantom': "Ability Activate!" Frosch: "Aquos Shocker!" I had no clue Frosch could use electrical attacks. This was bad, especially because the arena was covered in water. Me: "Gate Card Open! Evolution: Olifus! Since 2 Gate Cards have already been won, Olifus' power is doubled!" Olifus escaped the hold of Frosch's tounge. A tidal wave rose and headed for Frosch. 'Phantom': "No big deal. Ability Activate! Aquos Ripple!" Before hitting Frosch, the tidal wave fell. Olifus' power returned to its regular state. "Your Gate Card has no power anymore." Now I really have to think. My Gate Card was my only way out, now I have to think. I looked at my Meter and pushed some buttons. Meter: "Ready, SaberClaw." Me: "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability Activate! SaberClaw Aqua Slash!" Olifus gathered the water in the arena then charged at Frosch like a bullet made of water. Frosch jumped up high, lashed his tounge down, and knocked Olifus into the water. 'Phantom': "Is that the best you got?" This wasn't the Phantom I knew. In the water, his reflection looked like the true Ventus Phantom. But I know its all an illusion. I can see the Sapphire Jewel Fragment around his neck. I need to find a way to turn this brawl around. Me: "Level 2 Battle Gear Ability Activate! SaberClaw Frozen Strike!" The water in the arena began to turn to ice. The 6 whirlpools froze. Frosch had no clue what to do. He just sat on his giant lillypad. Olifus tore through the lippypad, pushed Frosch into the air, and struck him with frozen claws. Frosch fell, crashed into the ice, and turned into a blue light. The blue light went into Olifus. I can't believed it, but I won. "Aquos Phantom" walked over to me. "Congratulations" he said. He took the Sapphire Jewel Fragment off of his neck and put it around mine. I blushed. Then he vanished into the air. All of a sudden Olifus and I appeared in some weird sub-space place, and I saw Masterz, Apollonir, and the real Ventus Phantom. (Masterz's point of view.) Me: "Nice job Emilia." Emilia: "Thanks. Phantom! You did it too!" Phantom: "Yeah, I did." Emilia ran over to him and gave him a hug. I could see them both blushing. Emilia kissed Phantom on the cheek. I saw that coming. Me: "Let's check out how Jade and Axel are doing." The Dark Master said to himself: "Rina was one of my most loyal brawlers. But apparently not one of my strongest." ''Emilia won her brawl. Now she and Phantom seem to be getting closer and closer to each other. Will it be the same for Masterz and Jade? Will Jade and Axel lose their brawls? Find out next time on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!'' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes